Levi Clark
Levi Clark (April 24,2026 - Present) is a Muggle-Born Wizard born to muggle parents Maria Clark (nee' Santiago) and Neal Clark. At 5 years old Levi was diagnose with Leukemia and was told that he would not live past the age of 7. Levi lost his mother and father(Griffin Clark) on May 8, 2032 during a bank robbery.After the death of his "parents" Levi's "uncle" Neal Griffin was given full custody of his son. The summer of 2037 Levi was mailed his Hogwarts Letter and attend Hogwarts for the first time on Sept 1, 2037 where he was placed in Gryffindor House. Levi is the best friend of Jasper Potter and the boyfriend of Alexis Potter. Biography During Levi's childhood he believed that his mothers' husband and his biological uncle Griffin Clark was his biological father. Levi does not discover the truth about his birth father until his sixth year at Hogwarts. Early Life As a young child Levi Clark lost both his parents from a bank robbery stunt. Levi had cancers as a child and his parents could not afford the treatments.They became so desperate that they went to the extereme measures of robbing a bank.The police men shot and killed both his parents. Half-Blood wizard Albus Potter was near the bank on this fatfal day and decided to research the case at home. Albus Potter is a potions inventor ,and therefore he had invented a potion that could cure Leukemia. After hearing about the Clark's death,Albus sneacks into the muggle hopstial and injects Levi with the cure. The Hospital tells Neal Clark that their has been a miracle becasue Levi's blood cells are starting to cure themselves. After several doctors from all over London come to see this mircale,Levi is allowed to go home. Even though Levi is cured now, Neal still refuses to let Levi out of the house and play like a normal kid for fear of Levi getting hurt. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Levi meets Alexis during his potions class. He is very fond of the girl and attracted to her because of her eyes. Though, whenever it comes to girls, he is not very brave, and he always stutters and gaps like a fish out of water whenever he is around her. He is lucky enough to receive her as a Potions tutor, but not lucky enough to receive feelings from him as well because she only views him as a friend. Year 2 Year 3 Levi continues to harbor feelings for Alexis, but he meets a girl named Julia in his transfiguration class. He feels more attracted to her than Alexis, so one day he asks Julia out. She happily agrees, asking him if their first date could be a walk around the school. He eventually feels as though he's gotten over his feelings for Alexis, when he goes out on a date to Hogsmead with Julia. That's when he gets jealous over seeing Alexis snogging a 5th year boy, named Derrick, in the Three Broom Sticks. He, along with Jasper, confront Alexis about her snogging a boy two years ahead of her. She tells them she's in love with the boy, and he loves her. She also throws in their faces that she is a strong girl and can take care of herself, as she has been for the last two years of Hogwarts, while the two of them were being idiotic sissies. Levi is offended, but he can't help but still have feelings for her. He continues his date with Julia, but she eventually gets over him, saying she "knows he has feeling for that idiot girl, Alexis." Levi feels sad that he lost Julia, but also knows that he wasn't over Alexis and he probably wouldn't ever be. Year 4 Year 5 After all these years, Levi finally works up the courage to ask Alexis out after her tragic break up with boyfriend Derrick Killian. She smiles and agrees, but doesn't want the relationship to go to fast after her still fresh breakup with 3 year boyfriend Derrick. Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance jbhhfbvf Personality and Traits jnjnjnj Relationships Family njnjnjnj Friends Jasper Potter Kendall Oliver Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery AblyEYW7.jpg 8d58beeb9815caf42c5d32e629cd77bb.jpg|Young Levi 0051.jpg booboo-stewart-april-10-2014.jpg Eric-266x350.png 9_1boostew1.jpg booboo-stewart-dove-cameron-selfie.png|Levi and Kendall Levi&lexi.jpg|Levi and Alexis sofia-booboo-social.jpg|Julia and Levi descendants-cast-good-morning-america.jpg|Seth,Julia,Kendall and Levi Levi,Kendall and Julia.jpg|Dance Party ready! sofia-carson-booboo-stewart-june-19-2014.jpg|Ben, Julia and Levi sofia-carson-booboo-stewart-london-rust-eye-descendants.jpg|Julia and Levi at Hogsmead stars-of-disneys-descendants-perform-and-join-fans-at-downtown-disney1.jpg|Levi,Julia,Kendall,and Seth Shh Levi.jpg|Shh! Don't tell Alexis that we are hiding from her.-Taken by Jasper Clark Levi Clark G Clarke